hangout_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Krillin
'Biography' Krillin is a martial artist, husband of Android 18, father of Marron, and a friend of Goku since childhood. He trained at the Orin Temple before training with Goku. He has been a part of Hangout Ball since the start, first getting caught up in their antics because of wanting to join the original World Martial Arts Tournament alongside his friend Goku. 'Personality' Krillin is sometimes cowardly, but he will stand up to fight opponents when it is necessary. He is not mean spirited and tries to act nice to those he meets. He is also indirectly comical at times, such as when he created a Destructo Disk to break the heroes out of prison which ended up doing nothing. 'Relationships' 'Power' 'Techniques and Special Abilities' * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave, Krillin shoots a blast of pure ki energy at his opponent. * Kamehameha: Krillin cups his hands together, charges his ki, says "KAMEHAMEHA!" over varying amounts of time, and shoots out a huge beam of ki. * Blasting Bullet: A move where Krillin fires two energy waves from his palms that target his enemy. * Jumping Energy Wave: Krillin fires an Energy Wave downwards using the force to propel himself upwards. * Photon Bomber: Krillin shoots a ki blast that causes an explosion large enough to cover a whole lab. * Scattering Bullet: Krillin fires a Ki blast at his enemy. Right before it hits, the attack flies above his target and scatters apart resulting in several small but powerful blasts. * Destructo Disk: Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. ** Chain Destructo Disk Barrage: A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disk used by Krillin against Frieza. ** Destructo Disk Triple Blade: Krillin throws a Destructo Disk which splits in to three Destructo Disck. * Orin Combo Krillin rapidly attacks his opponent with varied punches and kicks much faster than he normally would. * Solar Flare: An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. ** 100x Solar Flare: A new variation of the Solar Flare developed by Krillin in Dragon Ball Super. It is basically the Solar Flare, but much stronger, as unlike Solar Flare, it blinds the opponent even if their eyes are closed. This is noted as a surprise attack, and would not work if it is used over and over, as Krillin must rely on the opponent to be in a certain state. It also possibly blinds the opponent from sensing ki, evident to how Gohan could not find Krillin after he had used it. * Power Up: Krillin gathers his ki to power himself up. 'Forms and Transformations' * No Ego Zone: Krillin gains a new power up by facing his fears and controlling his heart. Krillin's aura does not disperse as it usually does but takes shape around his body, as he is not allowing any of his ki to leak out. Krillin focuses his ki to enhance his attack power. 'Battles' 'Trivia'